


dance dance dance

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Period stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: matsukawa issei begs you to dance with him.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 21





	dance dance dance

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐫'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐞 - take a break from big d*ck issei and have silly boy issei. this is x fem!reader! 
> 
> 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 - use of ‘sweetheart’

“my lady, may i have this dance?”

matsukawa extends his gloved hand towards you, a charming grin on his face. you purse your lips together as you consider his offer.

“is that all you have to say?” you reply.

his confidence dissolves as he chews on his lower lip, cheeks growing red.

“come on, are you going to leave me hanging again?”

“i wouldn’t mind, issei.”

“please? i can feel some nasty ladies staring at me, and i don’t want to be gossiped about at their next tea party.”

you pretend to be disinterested, fanning yourself as you survey the packed ballroom. couples dash towards the dance floor while arm in arm, giggling at private jokes as they twirl away to the music.

“i don’t know, issei. iwaizumi looks particularly charming with his new silk today. i might go and snatch him up before that gaggle of geese do.” you narrow your eyes at a group of flirty ladies that coo at the poor man — who’s simply trying to get a glass of wine.

matsukawa face falls. 

“sweetheart, just one waltz. that’s all i’m asking for,” he pleads as you and iwaizumi make eye contact across the room. 

he perks up, seemingly calling for help with his awkward glances towards you. unfortunately for him, you pull a sad face and place your hand in matsukawa’s. 

“one dance,” you repeat, tucking your fan away and pulling the man towards the middle of the ballroom.

matsukawa’s face flushes as his other hand comes to rest on your waist. you can feel the warmth of his skin through your dress. to the tune of the hired band, the both of you become one with the crowd as you dance and spin to the music. 

“i think we’ll have to take a break after this, issei,” you say breathlessly, your cheeks warm.

“if only you’ll let me have another dance later on.” his eyes stare into yours, making you swallow and tear your gaze away to look at your feet.

“i thought you promised one waltz and nothing more? has your resolve begun to crumble?”

you stiffen as matsukawa leans forward and his hot breath tickles the shell of your ear.

“my lady, i believe your beauty would easily charm a thousand men — me included. forgive me for wanting a second more with you.”

he pulls back with a proud look on his face, though you can tell that he’s embarrassed by what he said, as the tips of his ears burn bright. you giggle as matsukawa stumbles over his own feet. cursing, he mutters an apology to you and somehow completes the waltz without actually falling over.

the dance ends, and couples drift to the edges of the crowd for refreshment, while others replace them. a new song begins. 

“issei?” 

matsukawa tightens his grip on your hand a little more. 

“you can have my next dance.”

his eyes brighten and he nods furiously. “thank you, i will-”

you stop him with a kiss to the side of his lips. “and all of my dances tonight.”

you delight in the lovestruck look that he gives you, face so red one might have thought that he was drunk. matsukawa lets you lead him back to the dancefloor as he recovers from his brief stupor. 

he doesn’t let go of your hand till the night is over and your feet are sore.


End file.
